


野球甜心

by lightsaber233



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: 棒球队王牌马克学弟×啦啦队队长小妮学姐BG注意⚠️
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Kudos: 5





	野球甜心

“你又在勾引我。”

李马克看着湿润红肿的嘴唇动了动，那声音听起来懒懒的，又很委屈。他叹了口气。

“我没有。”

还坐着他大腿的人扁起嘴来。她变得好软，像是挂在他身上似的。“那你为什么要这样看着我。”

李马克直直地看进她的眼睛，这个时刻他的世界里就只是她了。他们离得这样近，他能清清楚楚地看见她的睫毛还挂着泪，脸颊红红的，沾了一层细密的汗。刚才是他太没有分寸，太过用力了。可这应该不是一件坏事，不然他们不会每天都这样做。瞒着所有人，偷偷锁上更衣室的门。李马克抬手拉了拉小妮学姐的衬衫，重新给她扣上扣子。但小妮学姐像是下定了决心要得到答案一般，趁他稍稍偏过头，又凑上来亲他。

“其他的女孩子，你也会对她们这样吗？”

一旦接起吻来，连低低萦绕于耳边的谈话都变得像是见缝插针。李马克晕乎乎的，怀里是一团软绵绵的火。他搂着小妮学姐瘦削的背，肩胛骨处的凹陷就像是为了让他把手放在那里一样。他追着小妮学姐的舌头，扁起来肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。他吻湿她，抚摸她，托起她再放下，而这些分明都是在她的纵容之下。剧烈的喘息又一次平复之后，李马克顶起腿让她往里面一点，能够坐得稳一些，然后小心翼翼地帮她拉好了裙子。他特意低着头帮她扣校服的扣子，说起话来很小声，“一开始……明明是学姐在勾引我吧。”

“那是因为，我感觉你在勾引我啊。”小妮学姐支着他，似乎真的累了。四周暗了下来，低语显得更为暧昧。她的手指停在他的胸前，绕来绕去，却不是要画出一个什么图案。他们的味道交融在一起，她倚着他深深地吸了一口气。“上次比赛，把对手三振出局的时候，你转过来对我笑了吧？”

“你笑起来很好看。穿着棒球服的样子也很好看。”

李马克脸红了，手里一直给她扣上了衬衫最上面的那颗。小妮学姐抬起头，眼睛弯弯的，像是天边遥不可及的月亮，此刻却在他的面前闪闪发光。她黏上去亲他，每一次都逼得他无法反抗。但是实在不能再做了，不然他们会被巡校的人发现的。到了最后，几乎是李马克拉着小妮学姐的衣尾让她放过他，然后慢慢地抱着她站到地上。他帮她把长袜也拉好，只是这一个小小的动作小妮学姐差一点又要亲过来。她说，“好乖呀。”李马克摇摇头，这个谁勾引谁的问题大概永远没有答案。唯一可以确认的是谁都不会知道他们搞到了一起。他们的身体分开了，小妮学姐也变回了平常的模样。穿过人群时习惯聚焦的目光，面对示好的男生很清楚他们的伎俩。偶尔李马克也会想，他们是怎么开始的，而他们会怎样结束。小妮学姐穿好了大衣，口袋里拿出来的手机信息提示灯总是亮个不停。还有一段送她回家的路要一起走，李马克去到她的身侧，没忘记在两人之间留下一点距离。

突然想起了什么，李马克在书包里翻找了起来。棒球队的王牌投手，课堂上也是全优学生。厚重的课本差点要掉出来，小妮学姐伸出手想帮他接着，于是李马克就这么将巧克力放到了她的手上。

已经快到三月了。李马克没有说出那句话，但他的确是为此准备的。

小妮学姐愣了愣，大概一下子就明白了过来。她没有问，静静地拆掉了粉红色的丝带，里面是做成了棒球形状的白巧克力。小小的一个。

“好可爱啊。”

小妮学姐把那块巧克力拿了起来，对着街灯，仔仔细细地看。她笑了，应该是开心的。有一瞬间，李马克在想，小妮学姐会不会害怕那是心型，然后又庆幸不是。

“可是我最近在节食诶。”

李马克停了下来。他听见自己“嗯”了一声。他的朋友们，他的母亲，无一例外评价他是一个单纯的人，有时认真过了头。而小妮学姐，小妮学姐是活在当下的人。

“那……”

“只好让你帮我吃掉了。”

李马克呆呆地站在原地，小妮学姐的面容逆着光，他看不清。他们又接吻了，这件事在他们之间好像可以没完没了。巧克力的味道很甜，小妮学姐抓着他衣襟的手很用力。李马克的手悬在空中，很想要抱她，她却已经挤进了他的怀抱。

*

“昨天我去问小妮学姐要不要来我们的派对，她又拒绝了。最近她好像都不愿意出来玩，每次问她，她都说好累好累，不想出门。明明赛季都已经过了。”

“啦啦队不是有她们自己的比赛？你应该问小妮学姐要不要我们帮忙看看编舞，给点意见啊。”

“你个色胚，别以为我不知道你在想什么。

“嘿嘿，你在想什么，普通交流而已。不过小妮学姐那么厉害，应该是有人在让她好累好累吧。啦啦队的人表面上再怎么样，其实都玩得很开啊。”

“知道你现在和潘妮天天胡搞了。哎……这照片她新发给你的啊？”

“很不错吧？我就喜欢腿细直长的。”

“小妮学姐的腿也很漂亮，每天穿着长袜晃来晃去已经在勾人了，脱了那还得了？“

“啧，能拿到小妮学姐的照片就好了。别看她在外面那么高傲，可能碰两下就软得不行，不仅那腿缠着你不放，还要抱着你哭。”

“这样哭起来的小妮学姐一定也很好看……”

李马克缩开了搭在肩膀上的手，放学后更衣室的画面开始在他的脑中一帧一帧地闪过，令人不安的是他们全都说中了。小妮学姐看着不易近人，熟悉了之后就会发现她其实很主动，尤其喜欢撒娇。他们做的时候，小妮学姐会变得非常粘人，挂在他的身上，晃一晃都要搂得近一些。她好容易哭，不过好像都是因为舒服，或者不够才哭的。自己有弄疼过她吗？第一次那时，他根本不知道怎么做。小妮学姐皱着眉头，咬他耳朵说的还是“很好”、“很不错”……不要再想了，李马克垂下眼睛，“你们别说这些。”

“哎，马克，你怎么脸红了？”

李马克条件反射似的摸了摸脸，他们更是一副抓到了把柄的样子。

“不是吧？都知道我们马克是乖宝宝，怎么会纯情到这个样子？好歹是我们人气超高的王牌。知道你害羞，在观众席上喊你名字的那些女生可不害羞。“

另一边的队友也拱他，“前天又有人等在更衣室外面给你情书了吧？怎么，还是不喜欢？试试不犯法的。还是说，乖宝宝马克也喜欢小妮学姐这样的？”

李马克侧着身体想要避开他们在耳边吹的气，一边控制不住地提高音量，“小妮学姐怎么了！”

“你害羞了？原来我们的马克也想把小妮学姐这样那样……“

“不是的！”脱口而出地回答了之后，李马克的声音便沉了下来，心虚弱化了他所能表现出来的抗拒。他向来不太喜欢参与这种男生之间的话题，况且他根本不能说出自己和小妮学姐的秘密。队友们投射过来的目光意味深长，此情此景之下他们只会觉得他是在欲盖弥彰。大胆的已经在怂恿他下次试着约小妮学姐出去，还说什么，“小妮学姐只是看着对谁都不搭理而已，说不定私下很大方，不会介意你是第一次的。”

李马克怀疑自己快烧起来了，一半是因为他们的话对小妮学姐是一种冒犯，另一半是和小妮学姐共享绮丽秘密的羞赧。他猛地站起身，把团团围住他的队友吓了一跳。不过这一瞬的勇气立刻就消失了。李马克扭过头，熟悉的眼睛在走廊的另一侧和他直直对上。这是一个意外。即使放学后难舍难分，碰一碰都要接吻，在所有人的眼里，他们还是毫无交集的两个人，迎面遇到了也不会互相打招呼。但这个四目相对的刹那，李马克的心中浮现出许多微妙的情愫。他很想看清小妮学姐脸上可能隐藏着的任何变化，她会不会像他一样，期待着什么，心脏跳得像是擂鼓一般。小妮学姐的气场很强，穿过人群时，人们的目光自然而然地往她身上靠。他们会发现的。而小妮学姐不想让任何人知道。李马克别开了视线，抿着嘴，装作什么事都没有，一脸绝对的平静，因为小妮学姐也是这么做的。

竟是这么巧，说着的人正好经过，方才起哄的队友们更加猖狂了。李马克感觉自己的棒球服被拉了起来，他们像是要故意展示他的腹肌一般。“机会来了。小妮学姐那么故作骄矜，马克你不表现一下怎么能吸引她的目光？”

没有比这更尴尬的时刻了。小妮学姐正正从他们的面前经过。即使她轻轻仰着头，步履带风，她也一定能看见这些队友们的胡闹。李马克拼命挣扎，不止脸，连耳尖和脖子都红了。他恨不得变成一只鸵鸟，把脑袋埋到地上，目光却一秒都没有离开过她。小妮学姐又一次和他对上了视线，接着眼睛飞快地扫过她早已经看过无数遍的地方。她不止看过，还非常喜欢在上面摸。“为什么马克连身上的肉都长得这么好啊？”独处的时候小妮学姐能够毫不忌讳地说出很多这样的话，让李马克羞得不敢抬头，又或是忍耐不住地凑过去狠狠吻她。修得精致细长的眉毛挑了起来，眼前的小妮学姐几不可察地笑了笑，终于走过了这道一点儿也不长的走廊。

背景里队友们在唧哇鬼叫。李马克拉好自己的衣服，呆呆地看着她走过去的方向。他的队友们撞他的肩膀，跟比赛的时候得分了一样激动。“她一定喜欢你！上啊马克！给我们棒球队争光！”

李马克不再理会他们，却在心里琢磨着他们的话。他每天都好努力了，小妮学姐也很开心。可小妮学姐真的喜欢他吗？只是不能够让别人发现的喜欢吗？

*

“你不要动，让我来。”

李马克躺回去，无奈地看着面前拱起了一块的T恤衫。偶尔周末的时候他们也会见面，趁着他的父母外出，小妮学姐会偷偷溜进他的房间。小妮学姐洗了澡才过来，李马克能闻到一缕淡淡的，不属于自己房间的香味。小妮学姐的头发扫得他很痒，而她执意钻进了他的衣服下摆，让他很紧张。小妮学姐命令他不许动，李马克便只是把手垂在两侧。舌头的触感因为看不见变得尤为明显，他忍不住蜷起了脚趾。小妮学姐在衣服里吻他的肚子，越往下越是仔细。李马克不禁怀疑小妮学姐是要故意折磨他。下一秒，T恤的下摆掀开了，小妮学姐从里面探出头来，额前散开了一两撮软软的头发。

可能是因为那天队友们开的玩笑，也可能单纯只是小妮学姐的心血来潮。李马克无可奈何，抬起了手，轻轻帮她把那些乱掉的头发梳到耳后。

小妮学姐弯起眼睛，爬起来跟他交换了一个浅浅的吻。她的手始终停在衣服里面，一边趴着的同时，一边还在到处乱摸。“你穿棒球服的样子很帅，现在这样很可爱。”她捏了捏他紧实的腹部，“我好喜欢这个。”

对于小妮学姐一点儿不害臊的话，李马克多少有些苦恼。他隔着布料摁住小妮学姐的手，让她没办法再胡闹。他说，“只是睡衣而已。”

“是在说你刚睡醒的样子很可爱呀。”不能乱动了，小妮学姐便用下巴抵着他。她有一双漂亮的眼睛，从这个角度看过去，就像是故意睁大了一般。她问他，“想过我穿睡衣的样子吗？”

李马克不回答她的话，眼底的局促出卖了他。小妮学姐满意地笑起来，“想的是什么样子的？蕾丝？丝绸？还是那种……有兔子尾巴的？”

李马克抿着嘴，硬生生有种被逼供的感觉。可他的眼睛一刻都没有离开过身上的人。小妮学姐没能从他手里挣脱出来，便轻轻地在胸口上咬他。如此又是一阵难耐的折磨，棉质的睡裤再也掩盖不住了。小妮学姐仰头去撬开他的嘴巴，唇舌交缠，她像是永远都不会放过他。到最后李马克还是屈服了。

他的声音几乎听不见，“……只是想过你留下来过夜，穿着我的衣服。”

一起入睡，一起迎接清晨。一睁开眼就能看见她。李马克扪心自问，他和他的队友们不一样。虽然小妮学姐给了他更多，更刺激的东西，但他想要的东西其实很简单。

可惜小妮学姐像是永远都不会和他想到一个地方上。“穿你的哪件衣服？”她扭过头去四处张望，棒球队的队服洗好了挂在墙上。“你会舍得让我穿那个吗？”她听起来有些兴奋，“你的是王牌的背号诶。”

李马克想象着小妮学姐披着他的队服，他们一起站在观众的目光之下。啦啦队背心裙子总是太短太露了。小妮学姐在他身上灵活得像一条蛇，不等他反应过来，她又已经钻进了他的T恤。李马克听见她的声音从里面传出来，很得意地说，“我觉得我穿这个你也很喜欢。”

他们现在是两个人穿着一件宽松的衣服，然而李马克从来都没办法说她什么。毫不留情的吻再次蔓延开来，小妮学姐的手却在外面紧紧地扣住了他的手腕。她的嘴唇一路往下，牙齿扯开了睡裤上的绳子。她含住了他。李马克硬得太久了，又是在她的嘴里，压根连挣扎的时间都没有，回过神来已经弄脏了她的脸。

小妮学姐用手背毫不介意地擦了擦，落到嘴唇上的都被她舔掉，吞下去了。李马克昏头转脑地直起身来吻她，将她压下去的动作根本不像是刚刚才射过一次。小妮学姐张开双腿缠紧他的腰，由高处到低处的转换并没有减弱她眼底的侵略性。她是肉食猛兽，吃饱了才会犯懒。李马克知道自己是猎物，但亲下去的时候还是搂住了她。“你真的好可爱啊。”小妮学姐又在说这些让人苦恼而无奈的话了，李马克只好脱掉了她的衣服，解开了她胸前的禁锢。她穿着裙子，裙子下面什么都没有，李马克都不知道该怎么应对她。“学姐还要命令我吗？要我怎么做呢？”李马克停下了动作，只是看着她的脸。小妮学姐只属于他的时候好像一直都在笑，得意的，满足的，笑得他的脸颊和耳尖总是留着一层浅浅的红色。都做过这么多次了，为什么他还是这么容易……手足无措呢？

小妮学姐从来不会放过他。或许她就是因为这样才找上他的。她拱起腰，贴向李马克的身体，腿间的湿润不需要丝毫隐藏。她享受着他的拥抱，上身晃荡着一道柔软的清波。她要李马克亲亲她，亲她的嘴唇，亲她的脖子，亲她胸口小小立起来的地方。李马克用牙齿轻轻地咬她。她的震颤亦令他喘息。进入她是一件他做过太多次的事情，但每一次他都还是会难以自已。他们的身体很有默契，小妮学姐面对他一点儿也不忸怩。最后小妮学姐埋在他的怀里哭了，一边哭一边嘤嘤呀呀地还要他弄这里、弄那里。做完之后李马克将被子拉到她的肩上，单人床睡起来很挤，李马克后背贴着墙，而她就像队友们说的那样软绵绵地缠着他。

“你真好啊。”小妮学姐绕着他额前一撮自然卷的头发，声音黏黏糊糊的。他们的身上都是汗。李马克没有动，任她好奇地打量着自己。到了这个平静下来的时刻，他的心里总会涌现许多问题，真正说出口的却不是其中之一。

“暑假我们要出去训练。”李马克呢喃着，“到时就没办法见面了。”

“要去很久吗？“

李马克犹豫了几秒，“一个月。”

“那真的很久。”

“不是很远的地方。”

你可以来找我。我想你来找我。可是这样的话他们的事情就会被所有人发现了。李马克搂紧了她，后面这些都没有说出来。

“可以等你回来了就联系我。”

小妮学姐的答案到底不是他想要的那一个，李马克有些失望，又觉得是意料之中。或许他还要再等等，等到小妮学姐再多沉迷他一些，认为他比现在更好些。被他揽着的手臂挣了挣，伸到地上摸出了手机。小妮学姐的消息提示灯总是亮个没完没了，李马克好不想它们在这个时候分散小妮学姐的注意力。

然而小妮学姐也不是要回复它们。她转回来，缩进他的臂弯，嗅着和他纠缠在一起的味道。

她懒懒地用手机戳了戳他的肚子，埋起来的脸竟是有些委屈，还有些不满。

“我会想你的，你要给我发消息。还要给我不能给别人看的那种照片。”她说。


End file.
